


The Dream Book

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Smut, vague wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan has this secret diary dream diary that Phil happens to stumble across.





	The Dream Book

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This was the first fic I wrote and uploaded back in December of 2012. I will be slowly uploading every fic I have on my tumblr in order here so bear with me...this is some of my roughest writing. 
> 
> Also, yes I am Chocolatesaucelester on tumblr, so no one is stealing anyone's work here.
> 
> Original A/N: Me being a person who reads ALOT of Phanfic, I really wanted to try and write one myself. I apologize for how bad this may or may not be, BUT PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Tell me what you liked and what you didn’t! Again I’d just like to warn you this is my first attempt at writing a phanfic.

_I’_ _m pinned against the bed, and slowly Phil’s lips travel all over my body. His soft delicate lips causing me to moan ever so softly. He starts with my neck, sucking it and leaving little bite marks. Then, he works his way down to my chest. He leaves his hand there as he slowly inches downwards. He is centimeters away from my crotch, and is about to kiss it when…._

**Dan’s POV**

I bolted upright. "What time is it?“, I thought. I looked over at the clock only to realize that it was 4:52 a.m. This wasn’t the first sex dream I’d had of Phil. In fact, I kept a book them. Numerous of pages where he was kissing me, touching me, exploring my body or vice versa and other various sexual acts. What’s happening to me? I’m straight, I don’t even like guys, but I can’t help but be attracted to Phil. Being attracted to guys wasn’t a problem to me, it was the fact that is was my best friend, who I had known for years. How am I supposed to tell him that I’m bisexual, border line gay and attracted to him? I know Phil is understanding and all but I feel this wouldn’t be fair to him. I mean he’s attractive and probably has many girls who would love to be with him, and who he’d rather be with. This is all just so frustrating. It’s barely past 5 a.m. and now I can’t get back to sleep, so I decided I’d write the dream down in my dream book and just lay there with my thoughts.

I’m not exactly sure when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew it was a little after 10. I decided I should get out of bed and try to get some things done. After I’ve showered and gotten ready for the day, I walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast, and see perfect Phil  _(Perfect? No, just Phil)_ , enjoying his breakfast.

"Good morning Dan!” Phil chimed.

“Morning.” I said back. To be honest I was still a little off from last night’s dream but I was trying not to let that show because Phil had a way of knowing when something was wrong and this time I wouldn’t be able to explain to him what was bothering me without making Phil uncomfortable.

“What are you going to be up to today?” Phil asked.

“Oh nothing. I think I’m just going to go into town and grab a couple of items.”

“When are you going to be leaving?”

“In about 10 minutes. What are you going to be doing today Phil?”

“Ah, I don’t know. I’ll probably just do some cleaning or something." 

About ten minutes later I was putting on my jacket and grabbing the keys. I waved to Phil, and said I’d be gone for about an hour. And with that I left, and made my journey into town.

**Phil’s POV**

_"Ah, I don’t know. I’ll probably just do some cleaning or something.”_

Good one Phil, now you actually have to do something. Great. Just great. “I guess I’d better start with the kitchen.” When I was done with the kitchen, I moved onto the living room, where all I did was fix the pillows and vacuum. Now onto Dan’s room. 

I always felt weird about going into Dan’s room, even if it was just for cleaning. I always felt like I was invading his privacy. I looked at his clock to see how much time I had. About fifteen minutes till Dan returned, that should be enough time. Dan’s room wasn’t exactly messy so I ended up just lining his shoes up and making his bed. As I was making his bed I stumbled upon something. A little blue journal, I knew it wasn’t Dan’s dream book because that one had a cow on the front, but I couldn’t help but be a little interested in what it was. I opened it up and started to read only to find out that this was in fact a dream diary, but not one I was expecting.

_He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me against his body. Our lips crash together in a warm passionate kiss. I feel his tongue poke at my lips, as if asking permission to enter. I let him in and I feel his wet tongue on mine…._

I quickly close the book and check how much time I have, about seven minutes. I reopen the book shuffling through pages trying to see if there was anything different in there.

_He grinds his hips into mine and I moan his name out in pleasure…._

_I rub my hand along his crotch feeling his already half hard member…_

_He kisses all over my neck and collar bones leaving little bite marks…._

_He looks at me with lustful eyes, and pushes me onto the bed. His tongue is traveling all over my body and I groan his name out in pleasure. “Oh god Phil, that feels so good.”…._

Again, I swiftly close the book and put it back where I found it. I leave Dan’s room and make my way into mine. At this point I’m confused beyond words. I can honestly admit that there is some sexual tension between Dan and I, but was it really that high to cause Dan to repeatedly have dreams like that? I thought he was straight, or maybe bisexual but leaned more towards girls. I’d also have to admit, I did like Dan quite a bit. His big brown eyes that somehow resembled honey and those adorable dimples just made me melt. I was going to have to speak to Dan about this, but how? I can’t exactly go up to him and be like, “Hey, I just read your personal dream journal and can see you’re sexually attracted to me, wanna get together?” I mean I don’t even know if I’m necessarily his sexual preference or if he is just confused. I myself am bisexual and okay with this, but how did Dan feel about this? I was going to have to somehow get this out of him, but how I was planning to do this was another thing.

**Dan’s POV**

“Phil, I’m home!” I called.

“Hey, get what you needed?” Phil said coming out of his room.

“Yeah! Say wanna watch a movie tonight or something?”

“Sure! What movie?”

“Hmmm, you choose Phil!”

“ _The Avengers_ it is!”

A few hours later Phil and were on the couch with some popcorn watching the Avengers and making some small talk. I couldn’t really pay attention to the movie. I was just so fixed on watching him. His perfect smile, he beautiful blue eyes and those amazing lips. Stop it Dan! Stop! Stop! Stop! He’s your best friend you can’t think of him like that! I guess I might have been staring too long because now Phil was looking at me.

“Dan? Are you alright?” Phil asked.

“No, I’m not. There’s no point denying it. Phil, I like you. Like, I really like you. You’re always there for me when I’m sad, you’re so nice and caring, and You’re just so amaz-. I’m cut off with a kiss from Phil.

"It’s okay Dan, I like you too.”

Then, our lips are back together in a heated kiss. Phil is now on top of me a grinding his hips into mine. “Fuck Phil. Unnffff, that feels so good.” He slip’s his tongue into my mouth as we battle for dominance. Phil is now groaning my name over and over and over again.

“Dan, oh Dan, Dan.” “Dan?” “Dan?” “ **DAN!** ”

I jerk awake only to realize that was a dream, and that I was saying Phil’s name out loud. Now I have Phil staring at me blushing profusely. 

“Umm…Dan?”

“Oh…gosh…I’m sorry Phil. I really am. Sorry for making you feel weird and stuff. I..umm..i…uh…”

“Do you like me?” Phil said in a quiet voice.

“Does that bother you?”

“Not exactly…but I thought you were straight…or like interested in girls or something.

"I thought so too, but here lemme show you something. You must promise not to freak out or like leave me or something.”

“Okay, I promise.” Phil said hesitantly.

I grabbed his hand and lead him into my bedroom. I reached underneath my pillow and pulled out my special dream book. "Here, look inside, and maybe that will explain something. Or maybe just horrify you, I really don’t know. I watched as Phil shuffled through the pages, desperately searching for a reaction. Then he just closed the book and handed it back to me.

“Phil, I’m sorry. I just don’t know what it is, you like just do something to m-. He put his hand on my lips.

"It’s okay Dan, to be honest, I really like you too. I don’t mind that you’re attracted to me, because I’m attracted to you in the same way. I just normally keep it to myself and stuff. I also didn’t react much to the dreams because, I kind of stumbled across the book while I was cleaning. I was actually going to ask you about it today and stuff… I’m sorry for reading your personal dreams and er..stuff.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?” I asked.

“Of course not!” Phil replied. 

“Wouldn’t you rather be with some other girl or something?”

Just then he pulled me into a tight hug and looked up at me. Then he leaned in closely and kissed me. This wasn’t like the kisses I had experienced in my dreams, no. This one was more real and electrifying. My heart sped up and all I could feel were butterflies and the warmth from a real life Phil.

“No, I’d rather be with my danasour, who I really like and definitely likes me back.”

He pulled me into another tight embrace as to say,“ You’re mine now and I’m never letting go.”

…And to think, I realized I was attracted to Phil through a dream, and now he’s mine because of a dream.


End file.
